


these good men

by Bushwah



Category: Motorcity (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dissociation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Identity Issues, Leather Culture, M/M, Mental Coercion, Mind Control, Non-Consensual Kink, Praise Kink, Present Tense, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Harassment, Stream of Consciousness, Unreliable Narrator, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushwah/pseuds/Bushwah
Summary: Carraway is saying something to Grear, who's using him, but it's not about him, it's not about how to be good for them, so Chuck doesn't listen. Good boys don't involve themselves in things that don't concern them.
Relationships: Chuck (Motorcity)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	these good men

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Be Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102023) by [BirchBow (chaoticTenebrism)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticTenebrism/pseuds/BirchBow), [LaughingStones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingStones/pseuds/LaughingStones). 



He does want to. He wants to be used by all of these men. All these, the directors, who let him be good for them. No one else would know how to take care of him, like this. But Grear made him, and Carraway is so good to him, gives him everything he needs, Carraway knows him and knows he needs to be touched. He shouldn't think, he knows that too, but if he could. Carraway is good.

Everything is blurry and echoey. Carraway is saying something to Grear, who's using him, but it's not about him, it's not about how to be good for them, so Chuck doesn't listen. Good boys don't involve themselves in things that don't concern them. He's totally surrounded and it's good, it's good, he'll be good. If they want to hurt him he'll be good.

Now, boy, Carraway is saying, whose turn is it next?

He looks around. He doesn't know, is the thing, he's not supposed to think, he's not supposed to remember. Anything that doesn't matter, anyway. He leans toward Carraway a little, showing he's paying attention. Sir, he says, please, I'm sorry.

I'm a very busy man, Carraway says, and you're very lucky that I'm making time for a little slut like you.

'M lucky, Chuck says, lucky slut, little slut.

You like a good man. Strong. Someone who knows how to keep you in line.

Thank you for making me good, he says, then, what if Grear is offended, for showing me how to be good for you, like men, good men, I like, thank you. Sorry.

Not many boys get to be in this room, Charles.

He flinches at the name, can't help himself, but he spreads himself out again, apology and submission.

That's right, boy, you don't like having a name. But good boys accept whatever they're called, and you're a good boy, right?

I'm good, he says, dazed ecstasy. Whatever I'm called, I. I'll be good, please let me be good. He isn't being touched and he wants so much, so bad. Please, please. He can feel himself falling back into the world, no longer riding on the high of right now right here good men, these good men, he's not being good for them, he doesn't know how, but he shouldn't be thinking but he has to be good. Please let me.

Whose turn is it, Carraway prompts. He's holding Chuck, he's holding, around the ankle. It's so good Carraway is so good to him. Carraway knows what he needs.

Chuck, he looks around the room, registering all the faces. He knows them, should know them, he. Everyone's had a turn, is the thing. He doesn't remember, he, they just, he knows. Grear, he'd liked choking him, opening him up, had Director Archer hold Chuck down until he was inside. Director Larsson had been violent, metal ruler on his legs, barely touched him, he, he had to beg to get his cock. Director Webb was...

He doesn't know, he's thinking too much. The hot-cold feeling doesn't mean anything, he's excited, he's so, so lucky. He can't do anything, Carraway is touching him but not enough, and Archer is done with him, has been done with him for a while. Webb had been, Director Webb had wanted more time. He thinks.

D'rector Webb, he says, hoping he's right, hoping he's still being good. Please, let me... He remembers suddenly, Webb had liked touching him. He can't remember where, he had been crying, but it must have felt good, he loves to be touched, it wasn't—it wasn't a punishment, Webb had liked him, Director Webb could tell he was trying to be good.

Carraway makes some signal, and Director Webb comes forward, and he squares his shoulders, bracing—but no, no, he has to let it, feel good. Even if it... he has to let it feel good, that's all. It'll be. Easier, when he's touched.

Webb grips him by the shoulder, and Carraway releases his ankle. There's a warm feeling where his hand was. He, Chuck only flinches a little. It wasn't the shoulder. Director Webb had touched him. He tries not to think about it, not to wonder. It's just Webb in front of him. He can trust Webb. Director Webb is a good man.

You really know how to pick them, Webb says, and leans in, and Chuck has to hold himself still by force, his body wants to run, but that makes no sense, that's not. He wants to be good.

Webb's fangs sink into his neck and draw. It falls into place, sort of; this has happened before. He remembers Director Larsson telling Webb to stop, and Carraway saying... something, and.

And someone's touching him from behind. On his behind, a gloved hand right on his still-stretched anus, and it _stings_.

He yelps at that, can't help it, and Webb's hand clamps down, bruising-tight. Mistake, boy, Director Larsson says. He hears movement behind him. Director Webb is still drinking from him, and he feels hot and cold and dizzy and scared and _good_. That's right, Archer says roughly, pushing fingers into him, Chuck can't tell who he's talking to, but then, you hold still for him, and he knows. He shifts his arms under him a little, trying to steady himself, lifting his head, he wants it to be easy for Director Webb, doesn't want to cause trouble.

That's difficult when Archer is fingering him firm and slow and it's so much, it burns, it's, it, he loves it, he's whimpering and moaning and twitching and just trying to hold his head still, hold still for. For Webb, just hold still.

He just has to hold still, that's all. For these good men.

**Author's Note:**

> As well as being a recursive fanfic of Be Good, this fic draws on other aspects of the worldbuilding common to a number of Motorcity fics by AO3 users LaughingStones, BirchBow, and SpoonerizeSwiftness. The Board of Directors, specifically, was introduced in BirchBow's Power Is (As Power Does), and the vampirism mechanics are loosely based on SpoonerizeSwiftness's Werewolves of Detroit.


End file.
